


Komaeda eats ramen with Hajime

by aiyumipies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies too, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One of my first stories that aren’t actually dirty lol, Ramen, innocent beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: “What is that you are eating, Hajime?”“Oh it’s called Ramen, or noodles!”“Ramen...?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 36





	Komaeda eats ramen with Hajime

Hajime was in the Kitchen sitting down on the floor trying to hide from anyone who were to pass by. He was underneath the table and it was dark and silent as everyone was most likely hanging out together. All of a sudden the kitchen table shift and a head peaked into the table.

”Oh! There you are Hajime! I’ve been looking all over for you.” At that moment Hajime gulped with nervousness as he sure well recognized that voice. It was Nagito. He had his arms crossed while looking down at Nagito sitting with a bowl of noodles and noodles in his mouth. Frick. Nagito pulled Hajime out of the underneath the table and held his hand. 

“What were you doing there anyways?” He couldn’t come up with an excuse that would hide his actual reason. The ones he came up with were stupid and obvious lies.

“Because I wanted to eat in silence?” Hajime said surprised that Nagito actually bought his excuse by nodding and smiling.

“Hey, what are you eating anyways?” Nagito asked pointing at the noodles Hajime held in his hands. Hajime just looked at him with a weird expression. Seriously, he didn’t know what ramen was?

“It’s called Ramen, or noodles!” Nagito just stared at him. It was like he knew that he was a goddamn idiot for not knowing that.

“W-Whaaat? What’s ramen..?” Hajime handed over the bowl of noodles but Komaeda just simply shook his head and mouthed ‘Ew.’ Hajime scooped some noodles from the bowl and shoved it into Nagito’s mouth once he opened it to say something. Nagito didn’t want to eat it but it was either he choked or swallowed. Of course he swallowed since he wouldn’t be able to see Hajime anymore if he hadn’t.

“So...?” Hajime asked kinda nervous that Nagito would lose his temper and go “hOw DaRe YoU!1!1!” But he didn’t. All Nagito did was nod and smile before taking the chopsticks and picking several noodles. All he did was shove it up Hajime’s mouth. Hajime blushed and handed him the bowl looking away from him. 

“I-I’ll see you later... Bye!” Once Nagito looked up Hajime wasn’t in sight. He laughed and put down the bowl.


End file.
